His Dear
by Frankfish
Summary: This is how I believe The One should be... America is fighting for Maxon, Aspen is still fighting for America's Heart, Maxon is still not trusting America and he is torn between two perfectly good choices... What will happen in the end will Aspen win back America's heart or will Maxon end up with Kriss?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

America POV

It was late afternoon and I was playing cards with my maids. It had been a week since Maxon has talked to me. He has been spending time with the other girls lately I was beginning to worry that I was the next girl to be sent home.

Once we finished playing cards Lucy spoke up and said "Lady America do you feel alright? You like quiet pale, perhaps you might want to go outside to take a walk."

I agreed and walked out of my room with a million questions on my mind.

As I approached the doors the guards immediately opened the doors and I walked towards the bench where Maxon and I met. As I sat down my emotions took over me and I started bawling my eyes out.

Once I had regained some control over me however my eyes still puffy I walked towards the place when I saw Kriss and Maxon walking hand and hand looking like they are married when I saw them my heart shattered into a million pieces. Maxon looked at me and his smile disappeared and stood there awkwardly for a moment until I finally decided to move. I sprinted to my room burst through the door and rang my maids.

My maids came rushing through the door they saw my eyes are red and puffy so they started applying makeup and getting me reading for dinner.

In a few minutes I was out the door and on my way to dinner. To my surprise I saw Kriss and Maxon there I thought they would be somewhere around the place having a romantic dinner. As soon as dinner is served I met the eyes of the Queen and her facial expression looked like she was sad for me then she spoke and said "Lady America, may I please ask if the two for us could have a little chat after dinner."

"Of course you majesty." I said with a hint of confusion in my voice

I finished my dinner and dismissed myself and headed toward the Queen's office as I walked in I saw Maxon and his Mother Talking.

* * *

Okay I know I have terrible punctuation but please just ignore that :P

And yeah i was just wondering if i should keep going cause I don't usually write stories

Hope you like it...

-Frankfish


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

America POV

As I walked in Maxon stopped talking with his mother and rushed over to my side to greet me with a hug.

"America I missed you!" Maxon said as he hugged me tightly I almost couldn't breath

"I missed you to." I whispered in his ear

I hugged him back as and started to tear up because I missed his hugs they made me feel loved and adored it wasn't like how Aspen held me Aspens hugs were more forceful and quick. He let go and stared deep into my eyes as if he was trying to read my emotions through my eyes with his lips curling into a smile, which made me half-smile.

He led me over to his mother's desk with his hand wrapped around my waist. The Queen noticed and this made her smile as she began to speak "Now Lady America I just wanted to speak to you because Maxon and I have noticed that you haven't quite been yourself this past week, would you care to explain?"

I looked at Maxon and he seemed intrigued to hear my answer. I was hesitant to answer this because the reason is Maxon. I finally built up some courage to speak.

"Umm well… your majesty the reason I haven't been myself lately is because I was beginning to think I was the next one to be sent home."

"Darling why would you ever think that I would send you home?"

"Well you have spent time with the other girls lately and you haven't even talked to me in a week"

"Yes America that is true that I haven't spent time with you but how about I make it up to you by a walk in the gardens after breakfast tomorrow and I'll explain everything." He said with a smile on his face

"That would be perfect Maxon."

"Now since that has been cleared up, Lady America may I please speak to you Alone for a moment." Queen Amberly asked

Maxon left the Room immediately to give the Queen and I some privacy.

"Lady America I wanted to talk to you about your project about how you want to eradicate the caste system, you see I have the same belief as you only that I don't want to get rid of it completely I want to make adjustments to the system."

"I understand." I say while I duck my head thinking of what I should say next.

"America I am going to help you win because Maxon needs someone like you as his Queen" I smile at that part

"Now you already know my son loves you very much but he has told me that you are earning his trust back am I right?" I nod my head in agreement

"Okay America do everything you possibly can to win his trust back because I believe you will make a wonderful Queen." She looked at the clock and returned her gaze to me and said, "I believe it is getting late you should go and get some sleep."

I stand up to leave give her a quick curtsy and say "Goodnight your majesty."

I walk out of the room and I couldn't believe the Queen wants me to win! She wants me to win! This thought brings a smile on face but this fades as I approach my room to find Aspen as my guard I walk into my room as quickly as I can hoping he wont follow

But as I turn around I see him standing a few feet away from me with those emerald-green eyes staring at me.

* * *

Alright another cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN... What will happen next?

Well I hoped you liked the second chapter

Let me know what you think in the reviews :) :)

Also I'm still having second thoughts on this story should I keep going?

-Frankie


End file.
